<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desperate times by kopicanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021531">desperate times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopicanai/pseuds/kopicanai'>kopicanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, they're idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopicanai/pseuds/kopicanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a good plan and you know it!" Hinata sticks his lower lip out and crosses his arms, pointedly looking at the top of Kageyama's head from where it sits across the table in his living room, bent over a math worksheet.</p><p> </p><p>and then they were FAKE DATING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so utterly, wholly self indulgent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts after practice one day when Tanaka and Nishinoya shove a phone screen in Hinata's face as the team makes its way to the club room. "Isn't she cute? I'd go for her but I have to save myself for Shimizu, obviously." The grin on Tanaka's face is rather large, teeth bared and eyebrows wiggling.</p><p>"We just couldn't break a girl's heart like that, not when we've promised ourselves to another." Nishinoya comes up on the other side, elbowing Kageyama to the side to squeeze in and paying no mind to the scowl that's forming. "But she's absolutely perfect for you!"</p><p>Hinata takes one last look at Kageyama's stupid face and then peers down. She's got brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and bangs that nearly cover her eyebrows, mouth open in a sweet smile and a peace sign raised next to her cheek. She's really quite cute. </p><p>"I like her sweater." He nods decisively. </p><p>"I told you guys to stop spreading around that picture of my cousin!" Daichi roars from behind the pack, his thundering footsteps getting louder as he bolts towards them.</p><p>"Shit!" Nishinoya jumps, pulling Tanaka by the elbow. "Go go go go!" </p><p>Tanaka cackles as they race away, clutching his phone tightly in one hand. He calls back as Daichi closes in on them. "Think about it, Hinata! We can set you up if you wanna, that's what good senpai do!"</p><p>Hinata giggles and then goes back to poking a glowering Kageyama in the arm, asking when they're going to get their extra practice in next week because Yachi is forcing them to go to her house every day after school for tutoring sessions so they won't fail the upcoming exams (again). Tsukishima's voice butts in from behind and suggests that they could just start studying now and Kageyama's face contorts like he had just been told to eat 23 live beetles. Hinata shifts closer to his setter as if augmenting the distance between them and Tsukishima would somehow negate the severity of his words. </p><p>"Tsukki, you know it's hard for them to think more than five minutes ahead!" Yamaguchi giggles as the blond bites back a snicker. </p><p>Kageyama is about to start a fight and Hinata is about to join him and then they're all piled in the club room, swatting each other with sweaters and throwing stray shoes at heads, and all is forgotten (until the next time of course). Waving goodbye to the team as they part ways, Hinata talks Kageyama's ear off, who is walking home with him under the pretense of a study session which will inevitably turn into a video game tournament and then staying over for dinner at Hinata's mother (and Natsu's) insistence. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight streams in through the high windows of the gym and Kageyama scoffs. As if Hinata could even get a girl to look at him like that. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata is once again the center of a small huddle, but this time it's Narita's phone. Tanaka is on the side nodding knowingly while Ennoshita spikes balls at their heads, yelling at them to stop goofing off. </p><p>This is annoying. </p><p>"Dumbass! I'll set for you." He calls. </p><p>Hinata immediately snaps up, his eyes honest-to-god <em>sparkling</em> as he tears himself away from the group and runs over. Kageyama fights the twitch on his lips. </p><p>He motions at Coach Ukai to pass him a ball and before his orange-haired counterpart can fully get into position, Kageyama pushes the weight off his fingertips and watches Hinata's bright eyes and tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he jumps. There's a familiar surge in his chest when the ball hits the waxed floor on the other side of the net with a smack. Hinata looks at him and smiles like there's nothing better in the whole entire world and Kageyama will never admit it out loud, but sometimes he thinks there might just not be. </p><p>The rest of practice proceeds without any more interruptions from pictures of girls because once Kageyama sets for Hinata, he isn't allowed to stop for the rest of the time otherwise Hinata will literally throw a fit. Kageyama is finding it harder and harder to keep pretending like he doesn't want to set for him. </p><p>After they collect all the stray balls and endure a bit of scuffling from Nishinoya jumping onto Asahi's shoulders, the team makes its way to the club room, bumping shoulders and laughing at inside jokes. Kageyama really thought they were done with this stupid thing but Tanaka wiggles his eyebrows when he asks Ennoshita about the date he had last week and then Hinata is getting pulled into another circle, questions about his type and what'd he do if he had a girlfriend filling the air. </p><p>"Um, I haven't really thought about it. But I think I like girls with short, dark hair?" </p><p>Tanaka's eyes flash. "Join the Shimizu club, young kohai." </p><p>Hinata purses his lips. "No, I think I like shorter hair than Shimizu-senpai's. And no glasses." At this, both Tanaka and Nishinoya shake their heads in disappointment, failing to have guided their baby bird in the right direction. </p><p>"Oi, Kageyama! Don't worry, you're definitely not excluded from this!" Tanaka has turned to face him and then Kageyama realizes he's been staring. "Tell us what you want in a lady friend!"</p><p>"I don't need a girlfriend." Kageyama goes back to tying his shoelaces.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon, you gotta have something you like!" Nishinoya comes over to massage his shoulders and smirk suggestively.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>"Short." </p><p>Nishinoya pouts. "That gives us nothing. Take time to think about it and tell us later so we can find you someone."</p><p>It seems like an innocent thought that just passing through, but much to Kageyama's dismay, he holds true to his word. For the next 18 days, Nishinoya would find them during break and squish himself between their shoulders, swiping through the photos on his phone and describing each one of the lovely ladies in great detail. And then,ever his partner in crime, Tanaka would corner them for 18 practices in the club room, counting his fingers as he lists the number of dates he could get them. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good plan and you know it!" Hinata sticks his lower lip out and crosses his arms, pointedly looking at the top of Kageyama's head from where it sits across the table in his living room, bent over a math worksheet.</p><p>"No, it's stupid and you're stupid."</p><p>"C'mon, I know you're just as fed up with it as I am." </p><p>Kageyama pays him no mind, still furiously scribbling, crossing things out and rewriting equations. Hinata huffs. </p><p>"I heard the girl's volleyball team is renting the house next to us and they're going to bring a few of their friends." Kageyama refuses to give him the satisfaction of looking up. "Which means we'll be spending at least half our time with them." </p><p>Last week, Daichi had announced to the team that his uncle offered his beach house during summer break, which they could use for some team bonding and conditioning in preparation for the upcoming practice matches. (Whoops and hollers had prevented everyone from clearly hearing that last part but Daichi had made sure to stare each one of them down and reinforce with that immensely terrifying gaze that this was not a vacation.)</p><p>"Kageyama! They're going to force us to be alone with the girls and have them seduce us and the girls are even in on it!"</p><p>He looks up, an eyebrow raised in question and Hinata nods back knowingly. "It's true. I heard Nishinoya talking to Ennoshita." </p><p>"You heard wrong."</p><p>That must be it. Because being locked in a room with people he doesn't know, much less a giggling girl who wants to <em> seduce </em>him, is a fate far worse than death. </p><p>"Kageyama!" Hinata whines, tugging on his sleeve to prevent him from writing. "I know you hate the idea too so just do this for me!" </p><p>He chews on his lip as he thinks, Hinata's incredibly large eyes staring at him, unrelenting. Not like he would ever do anything willingly for Hinata, but he supposes he can mull this over for a while because truth be told, these past two and a half weeks have been brutal. Even Suga had peeked his head over Tanaka's shoulder one afternoon and commented that the girl (whoever she was) would look cute standing next to Hinata. Kageyama had felt weird, wasn't Tanaka showing that girl to him and not Hinata? But he didn't even think she was that good looking anyway. Kageyama shakes his head and looks down at the page but doesn't internalize any of the writing. </p><p>"We just have to pretend for like two weeks and then we'll break up and we'll be too heartbroken so they won't bother us." Hinata adds, still trying to get a definitive answer out of him. </p><p>"Won't that just make them want to set us up even more?"</p><p>"Not if I start crying every time." Hinata looks at him like the answer's obvious. </p><p>Fine. </p><p>"Fine. I'll do it."</p><p>Hinata whoops like he's just been told he's won a lifetime supply of meat buns and Kageyama rolls his eyes. He's still not sure if pretending to date Hinata for fourteen days is better or worse than being harassed by Tanaka and Nishinoya for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Day 1 </p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya jumps onto Hinata's back while Tanaka scrolls through more pictures on his phone. "So, whaddya think? Pick one and we can set you guys up!" </p><p>It's the next day and they're all walking down the hill together, pausing in front of Coach Ukai's store while Daichi treats them to some meat buns for the last day of practice before summer break. </p><p>"Um." Hinata stares pointedly at Kageyama. He is not being subtle, nudging him in the side and motioning with one hand. Kageyama refuses to move his eyes from his phone. They are not doing this right now. </p><p>Hinata takes the world's largest, most audible breath. "Kageyama and I-"</p><p>He had half hoped Hinata would have forgotten about this like how he forgets his homework on a daily basis but Kageyama gets another elbow in his side and snaps up to glare and unfortunately meets the eyes on the confused faces of Tanaka and Nishinoya.</p><p>"What I wanted to say was," Hinata is sputtering, shifting in place and inching closer and closer until he's flush against Kageyama's side.</p><p>"What?" Tanaka and Nishinoya exchange a nervous glance. </p><p>The rest of the second years have noticed the odd tension, moving over to stand in a huddle in front of Kageyama and Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are watching from the side and Kageyama feels the heat rise up his neck. </p><p>"It's just that-"</p><p>Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Spit it out, already."</p><p>"Me and Kageyama are dating!" Hinata blurts it out stiffly, like he's an alarm clock blaring the time. </p><p>The world goes silent. Not a single eye is wavering from their gaze on the pair of first years; even Tsukishima looks at a loss for words, his face going slack and eyes painted so wide. Kageyama looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at Kageyama. </p><p>"WHAT?!" </p><p>"Kageyama is this true?!"</p><p>"WHEN?!"</p><p>A flurry of shouts fill the air, blasting their way against Kageyama's ears and Hinata grasps onto his arm to keep from being blown away. The crowd closes in and Hinata shrinks, half dragging Kageyama down with him. He might still be standing, but it's taking every ounce of willpower he has to keep from imitating Hinata, who has opted to plop down on the ground and wrap his arms and legs around Kageyama's calf like a koala, looking like that time they went to a haunted house and he almost peed himself. </p><p>The commotion causes the third years to hurry out the door of the shop, frantically looking around for something like a mugger or a fire or a car crash. They arrive to see Tanaka nearly in tears, wrapping his arms around the both of them and saying things like, "my precious kohai" and "I'm the proudest senpai on earth". </p><p>When Narita fills Suga in, he gasps and drops the sack of meat buns he was holding and then there are two sets of arms wrapped around Kageyama and Hinata, their sobs mixing as the pair's lungs get crushed.</p><p>"Took you guys long enough." Tsukishima says coolly while Daichi nods approvingly and Yamaguchi giggles next to him. </p><p>Kageyama wonders later, when they're playing video games at Hinata's house, what that means but forgets it almost immediately because Hinata looks ridiculously proud of himself for the events of that day and Kageyama is legally required to wipe the smug smile off his face. </p><p>Thus, the first day of pretending that he is in love with Hinata Shouyou ends. Kageyama thinks that if this is the worse it gets, it honestly might not be that bad. They can do this. No problem. No problem at all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i honestly can't get over how ridonkulous this is but i'm having so much fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride to the beach house that Saturday is, for lack of better words, stressful. They both get stuck in Coach Ukai's car with Suga and Daichi, while the rest of the team is split between Tanaka's sister's car and Mr. Takeda's van. Suga is surprisingly… nosy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks who initiated and if they've kissed yet and a whole bunch of other things and Hinata pretends not to notice the look on Kageyama's face when he makes up an elaborate story off the top of his head. It's not his fault neither of them thought this far ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were at my house doing homework and Natsu came in and asked if Kageyama had a girlfriend and he said," Hinata dramatically narrows his eyes and smooths his hair down with his hands, "'why would I have a girlfriend' and then Natsu said that I didn't have a girlfriend either so why doesn't he just date me and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama elbows him in the side and Ukai cackles in the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi saves them (if only by delaying the inevitable) by reminding Suga that they should probably wait until getting to the beach house so no stories have to be repeated. Suga concedes with a huff and when Hinata brushes a stray piece of hair that's tickling his neck while Kageyama unknowingly drools on his shoulder, Suga's big, watery eyes and silent gushing fill the entire car with Hinata trapped in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nearly 10pm when they arrive, despite having left Karasuno in the early afternoon. (Ennoshita texted Daichi that they had stopped because Tanaka really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to pee and then got lost, so Ukai had to turn around and so everyone could help look.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata gasps as they approach the house, throwing his body across Kageyama's lap to press his nose against the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop squirming, dumbass." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all dark wood and black steel and tall windows; the very top of the house, no, mansion, stands just as high as some of the surrounding trees. The gravel path they've stopped on leads to grand double doors and Hinata launches himself out of the car, jumping around despite the darkness and cool night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We used to have family reunions here as a kid.” Daichi says wistfully, letting his eyes drift over the house with a fond smile. Suga's eyes adopt that huge, watery look again and he snaps away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Hinata pays them no mind, looking up at the stars in the sky with his mouth hanging open as two more vehicles roll up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you never seen stars before, dumbass?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kageyama, these are ocean stars! Not just regular stars!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team takes a moment to stretch their legs, marveling at the size of the house and breathing in the salty air. Asahi ends up cradling Nishinoya in his arms like a bride because the latter is gone from this earthly world, opting to dream instead of walk on his own two feet, and Suga teasingly berates the former for being too nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Daichi calls to the group once they've all gathered in the foyer. “Suga and I have already divied up rooms and what you get is what you get! You may sleep in others' rooms but do not make a ruckus so the rest of us can sleep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger!” Tanaka salutes the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda get their own rooms and Shimizu and Yachi will share a room. They will take the three rooms in that hallway." Daichi points to the one on the left. "This one," he motions to an opening on the opposite side, "has two rooms that Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita will share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, Suga, and Asahi will take the master bedroom on the second floor, and there are two smaller bedrooms on the third floor that will be split between the first years. It's late, so get some rest. We're starting with some conditioning first thing tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the first years don't have the same difficulty as the second years in choosing who gets paired up with who and Tsukishima immediately stalks off after Daichi finishes speaking while Yamaguchi chatters in his ear. Hinata worms past them and sprints up the stairs, trying to get first pick of whichever room is better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, unsurprisingly, gets distracted by a kids' playroom that's fully stocked with rocking horses and doll houses and infinite stuffed animals. He's tipping back and forth and back and forth when Kageyama appears at the doorway, a deep scowl etched onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kageyama, look what I found!" He is positively radiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbass, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got the better room and now we're stuck with the tiniest room ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata just shrugs, distracted by the floor and the ceiling as he rocks back and forth and back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually make it to the room and Hinata is finally aware that Daichi had sent the first years to… the kids' rooms. Kageyama was right, it's tiny, barely 3 by 3 meters with a single dresser and a small desk and an equally small bed pushed into the corner. Why did they get stuck with this? He's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small. Hinata pouts while Kageyama unpacks. It doesn't take them long to settle in, mainly because Hinata throws his bag against the wall and doesn't bother unpacking, citing the reason that if they're just going to pack back up in a week, why does it matter if they unpack at all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opts to gush at the view they have, their window directly facing the ocean. In the moonlight, the waves are dark as they crash into the empty shore and Hinata is still in awe about being so close to the water so he counts the seabirds that fly past in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go brush your teeth, idiot." Kageyama whacks him lightly on the head. "I'm going to bed soon so you better not keep me up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he slept during the entire car ride. He wants to sleep more? Hinata, personally, is unable to contain his excitement and wants to jump out the window right now and run barefoot along the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clamour into the twin bed after they've both had a chance to awkwardly (one more so than the other) meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the shared bathroom down the hall. Daichi pops by to tell them what time breakfast is tomorrow and doesn't bother hiding a fond smile at the sight of Hinata throwing his body across Kageyama's lap (so his arms will be pinned and he can't use them to hit) while the latter grumbles at the weight. He leaves after flicking off the lights and there's a bit of scuffling while Kageyama complains Hinata is hogging the blanket and Hinata keeps saying that he needs another pillow for "neck support". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know why Kageyama's butt is hanging off the edge. It's not like they haven't had sleepovers before but this bed is almost smaller than the one at home, he supposes. Rolling his eyes, Hinata grabs Kageyama by the wrist and pulls him fully onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna fall off in the middle of the night and then you're gonna be grouchy all tomorrow and say it's my fault when it's really not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains are open and pale moonlight streams in, letting Hinata see the curve of Kageyama's cheekbones as his head rests on the pillow. They're facing each other in the tiny bed, Hinata with his back against the wall and face on the same pillow. Kageyama glares at him in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should figure out the rest of our stories, dumbass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know." Hinata retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're dumb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're dumb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama doesn't have to move very much to smack him on the head and Hinata hadn't realized their faces were so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you can't be mean to me now that we're dating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not actually dating." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you can't be mean in public." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's gonna be hard since you're so stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know how to not be mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, dumbass." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They discuss (argue) with the lights off, deathly afraid of Daichi somehow finding out they're still awake, and settle on a story that both are in equal parts satisfied and dissatisfied with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither asked the other out, they're keeping the Natsu part since Hinata went ahead and said it without consulting him, as Kageyama keeps saying. Yes, they've kissed but not a lot, they only started dating a couple weeks ago. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you want to tell them we've kissed?! Um, Kageyama, people don't date for two weeks and not kiss, duh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Yes, they were planning to tell the team but wanted to find the right time but Hinata's a dumbass and let it slip. Hinata wants to take that last part out and Kageyama really wants to keep it in. No, they don't know how serious it is, they haven't thought about the future that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama thinks it's sufficient, but Hinata knows that's only because it's nearly 1am and he just wants to pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to sleep, dumbass. We can swim and run on the beach tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lies there awake, vibrating from excitement until 3am when Kageyama blearily blinks his eyes open, slurring out a weak "I hate you", and coils his arms around his shoulders and waist in a makeshift restraint. The warmth is annoyingly successful at lulling him to sleep and Hinata drifts off to the sounds of Kageyama's even breathing and distant waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course this is how he's waking up. What else did he expect by having Hinata so close to him during the night besides a literal starfish that's currently trapping Kageyama under its lanky appendages? He glances to the side where Hinata's head is resting in the space between his jaw and shoulder and sees a small piece of hair floating up and down with every breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that's thrown across his waist clutches tightly onto his shirt and Kageyama scowls. Of course Hinata wouldn't be able to relax even in his sleep. Of course. He gropes around the nightstand for his phone with the arm that isn't squished against Hinata's chest and checks the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>8:22am, it says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What time did Daichi tell them breakfast was at? Was it 9:30? No, that doesn't seem right. 9? Nah-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sits up, unceremoniously tossing Hinata's body to the side. Shaking his arm, he yells, "Wake up! Breakfast ends in 8 minutes!" There's a muffled grumble as Hinata presses his face into the pillow and covers his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, dumbass! There's gonna be no more food left!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata yelps when Kageyama grabs him by the leg and starts pulling, grasping at the sheets in an attempt to prevent the inevitable crash onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Kageyama." He mutters, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where he landed and Kageyama glares, tapping his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have 7 minutes to get downstairs and eat, dumbass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems he hadn't fully grasped the situation at hand and Kageyama lets out a huff of relief when the realization washes like a landslide over Hinata's face and he bounces to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you just standing there? Let's go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He races out the door and down the stairs, Kageyama hot on his tail, their footsteps pounding against the hardwood floor. They're both panting slightly as they stick their heads through the kitchen door and frantically look around for any scraps that might be left over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, you two!" Suga looks up from where he's standing over the stove, humming, while Asahi cuts fruit and Daichi carries a stack of plates to the table in the other room. The sunlight from the windows douses Suga's face in gold and he's wearing a gray apron that is adorned with the words "I cook as good as I look".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FOOD?" Hinata looks like he's about to cry and Kageyama pushes him back by the cheek, stepping forward to shield the little one from whatever wrath is about to be bestowed upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're sorry we're late, is there anything left to eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga turns and looks at them, eyebrows knitted. They look at Suga. Daichi returns from the dining room and looks at Suga. He looks at them. They look at Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bark of a laugh fills the entire room and Asahi jumps, the knife clattering down on the cutting board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's doubling over, clutching his stomach and nearly stumbling from the weight of his cackles. "You guys-" another wave comes and Suga is setting down the chopsticks, ready to move in, "I just- I knew you guys would be late so- I- I told you guys to come down an hour- an hour early." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi wipes a stray tear from his face and is finally able to stand (with Suga's assistance). He points behind him. "Ennoshita and Shimizu are the only ones besides you guys that are already here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair shuffles in unison so that their vision extends to the doorway to the dining room. Ennoshita waves sheepishly and Shimizu throws up a peace sign with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you?" Kageyama feels like he's been fed to the dogs by his own mother. He glances at his side where Hinata is clutching his shirt and is so glad he's not the only one that feels this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now that you're here, you can help the rest of us finish cooking and setting up. After you've washed up and changed, though." Daichi pointedly looks them up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata has one sock on and a massive cowlick makes his orange hair look less like hair and more like a preschooler's rendition of what they think hair should look like. Kageyama looks down at himself. He's barefoot and his shirt is pulled to one side, exposing a collarbone and cutting into his neck on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you sure do look like a real mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you don't?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably not as bad as you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata crosses his arms and sticks his chin in the air, walking back the way they came. Kageyama hates him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Tanaka stares directly at them. "Spill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire team is gathered around the massive dining table, having just finished a massive breakfast (courtesy of Suga's cooking skills) and are now sipping on a variety of fruit smoothies (courtesy of Asahi's blending skills). The chatter ceases and suffocating silence blankets them from all sides. Kageyama looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises an eyebrow and Hinata sighs back, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves his hands as he tells them about the Natsu thing and goes through everything they talked about the night before, embellishing many points that Kageyama is very, incredibly annoyed by. (Such as, the first time Kageyama said he liked him and he blushed a lot but Hinata was super understanding, which causes a round of gushing and Kageyama to pinch his leg under the table.) Suga is on the edge of his seat the entire time, nodding vigorously at every word. His gaze is akin to a scientist looking through a microscope and Kageyama can't help but shift in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell us about the first time you kissed!" Nishinoya demands, slamming his hand on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your turn, Kageyama!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks at him and his wide, toothy smile and feels the steam coming out the top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no need to be shy," Daichi waves his hands and scoffs, "You guys can call each other by your first names if you want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps up and looks at Suga, blushing furiously. Before he has time to come up with a feasible excuse, Hinata's bright voice chirps up beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Your turn," he has to bite his lip to keep from giggling, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima is sniggering in the corner and Kageyama's eye twitches. But the fates are on his side because at that moment, Coach Ukai pokes his head into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys, it's almost 10, clean up and let's meet in the foyer in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga audibly groans and puts his head in his hands and Daichi rubs soothing circles on his back, sharing the lament but being much better at hiding it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're coming back to this later." He says while Tanaka crosses his arms and attempts an intimidating look to announce his support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama wills his heart to stop beating and follows the team out the door while Hinata bounces at his side, poking him in the side and chanting his first name over and over in that dumb, stupid voice, jokingly begging for him to say his name back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(still) Day 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conditioning that day is so, so incredibly fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata kicks off his shoes despite Daichi's raised eyebrows and runs barefoot in the sand, feeling his heels sink in with every step. It's a 4 mile round trip to the end of the beach and back and they run in pairs, Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda holding pineapple smoothies while they sit on blue beach chairs, lazy cheers coming through in between sips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is to the right of him and the ocean is to the left and the wind rushes through his hair. They had (obviously) begun the run sprinting, yells drowning in the waves as each tried to pull ahead. He doesn't understand why everyone else has their shoes on because the sand that squishes between his toes feels so funky and he loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle into an easy pace, forgetting they're supposed to be competing when the glint of the midmorning sun shines on the whitecaps and a seagull, honest-to-god, starts flying an inch from Hinata's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't this amazing, Tobio?!" Hinata yells as they run, throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at the side and the expression on Kageyama's face is smooth and even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop trying to be cool. I know you love it too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile in his voice can't be suppressed and Hinata takes three skips then goes back to running because even if they're not explicitly racing, they always are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The run goes by too quickly and the pair comes in second, despite having started fifth. He lets himself fall backwards into the soft sand while Tanaka laughs manically, boasting about being the best to Ennoshita (who smacks him on the head and says that they were running together so technically they both came in first). Puffy clouds make their way across the blue sky above him and waves crash into the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat drips down his forehead and the beating of the sun really isn't helping that, but Hinata doesn't have time to think about how to sneak his way into the water because there's a muted thump and Kageyama's face appears next to him. Hinata rolls onto his side and stares, ignoring the way the sand sticks to his arms and legs and cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pokes him in the face. "When do you think we're gonna get to go swimming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whenever Daichi lets us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you say my name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pouts and rolls onto his back. A giggle escapes his lips when he sees a cloud shaped like a hippo. He reaches out without looking and ends up slapping Kageyama across the chest, flinging sand on the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouyou!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you saying my name weird?" Hinata turns his head and narrows his eyes at Kageyama who has his gaze pointed at the sky. Did he see the hippo too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it sounds weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouyou." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? It sounds so weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation can't continue because Daichi and Suga, the last pair, close in on Nishinoya and Asahi and now have to help Ennoshita reign in Tanaka, who is two seconds away from ripping his shirt off and running into the waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi and Shimizu-senpai have set up a net for some beach volleyball and Coach Ukai has his hands on his hips and sunglasses on his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, here's how it's going to go." He calls once everyone is emotionally settled and gathered in a sweaty huddle. "It's a lot harder to maneuver yourself in the sand so practicing our jumps and digs here will make us even better on solid ground. Put everything you have into it, I won't be passing balls any slower so no excuses!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessir!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata buzzes from excitement and Kageyama grips his arm tightly and purses his lips in annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata lies in that tiny bed and the clock says 1:06am. Today was the most funnest, amazingest day. Daichi had finally let them run loose after dinner and he had grabbed ahold of Kageyama's hand, pulling him towards the shore despite everyone's shouts that they were going to get cramps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swears there's still sand in his butt and the taste of salt on his tongue, but Hinata stares up at the ceiling with a grin on his face, trying to keep his leg from jiggling because Kageyama won't hesitate to slap him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just go to sleep?" A muffled grumble comes from his side and Hinata feels the huff as Kageyama's back pushes into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't!" He whines, "I just love the beach and the ocean and I wanna go outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sighs and rolls over, facing him in the darkness. Hinata mirrors his position, taking his eyes off the bare ceiling and looking at his setter's hair and how long it is, falling down his forehead and nearly covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hair's getting long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll get it cut when we go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should ask Suga! He's super good at cutting hair. Daichi told me he did it for him the last four times and I've never seen Daichi with bad hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nods, satisfied with the answer. They've adopted the same arrangement as the night before, Hinata in between the wall and Kageyama and the moonlight from the window throwing pale light across Kageyama's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wide awake, aren't you." He says flatly when he notices Hinata's hand is halfway up, ready to poke a finger deep into his cheek flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods vigorously in response, the smooth pillowcase rubbing against his face. Kageyama sighs again. He lifts an arm up and slings it over Hinata's waist, pulling him closer until Hinata's head is buried in his chest and their legs are slotted together under the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired and this worked last night so we'll see if it works again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata doesn't know why he needs to explain as if he wasn't there. But once again, he hates how well the warmth does its job and how the pressure of Kageyama's arm against his back keeps him from squirming. He's still thinking about how annoying it is that Kageyama knows exactly what to do to calm him down as his eyelids come down slowly and cool, ocean air drifts in through the open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He haphazardly throws Kageyama's arm off his waist and climbs out of bed. Hinata blearily walks down the stairs towards the kitchen because it's 3am and he really wants a snack. He yawns and rubs his eyes, smacking his lips lazily. Pushing the door open, Hinata makes his way towards the pantry and is about to start rummaging when he hears whispers coming from the dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, who might be up at this hour? Hinata grins with narrowed eyes and goes up on the balls of his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly peeks around until he can just barely see the giant table and its chairs. It's dark and if it weren't for the window across the room whose curtains are thrown open, he wouldn't have been able to see anything. But it's dark enough that even though two shadows in chairs are visible, he can't see any defining features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata perks up and strains to hear whatever secrets were being whispered at such an hour and recognizes Yamaguchi's mellow voice. He deduces that the other form has to be Tsukishima. Not that he's arrogant or anything, but when the blond's low snears rumble towards his ears, Hinata is immensely proud of himself. He listens for a little longer, furrowing his eyebrows when he's only able to pick up sounds that maybe resemble some words he doesn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Yamaguchi calls him "Kei" in a way that makes Hinata want to immediately stop eavesdropping and it confuses him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's probably because it's late and he's tired. Hinata ends up carefully walking away to avoid the wrath of Tsukishima if he finds out and makes his way back to the third floor. Hinata doesn't know why he pauses at the doorway, looking at Kageyama's sleeping form in the bed, snoring loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he clamors over Kageyama's legs to settle into the indented space in the shape of his body that is now cold and lifts Kageyama's lifeless arm to put it over his waist. Instinctively, Kageyama tightens his grip and shifts closer, pressing Hinata's face to his chest once again. The snoring is awfully loud in his ear and Hinata thinks about how Yamaguchi's voice when he said Tsukishima's name was the gentlest he had ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, give us a little show!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're once again seated around the dining table and since the day before had been devoted to drills and running and playing, Hinata was under the assumption that they'd forgotten about the whole dating thing. But then after Ennoshita had revealed his hidden baking abilities and each person is licking their lips, munching on these </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>chocolate cupcakes, while the pair gets drilled about their supposed love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks like he's about to sputter excuses and storm off but then Suga gives them that look where he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow and smiles blandly and now they have to do it. Hinata looks at Kageyama. Kageyama looks at Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans over and quickly presses his lips to Kageyama's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There better not be any chocolate on my face." Kageyama's voice sounds weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka stands up and slams his hands on the table. "No! Unacceptable! That was not a real kiss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata is confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga claps his hands and stares at them and Hinata's heart pounds in his chest. He really, really didn't think this through. He looks at Kageyama, desperately trying to ask with his eyes what in the heck are they supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks so weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tobio?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kageyama's face is so close and there are soft hands cupping Hinata's cheeks with the type of care and gentleness that he thought was only reserved for volleyball. Is his head a volleyball to Kageyama? Is that why he hits it so much? Hinata has definitely just unlocked a new level of awareness and then there's something touching his lips. Soft. Softer than the hands on his face and then his entire face is hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking (does he ever, though), Hinata leans forward, pushing his lips deep against the warmth and he feels the slight brush of where noses and foreheads bump. The warm thing against him starts to pull back, but his hands move on their own accord, grasping at the wrists that are touching his face, running his fingers up and down the skin and then clutching tightly, pulling closer. That warm thing moves back in, and Hinata hums. His hands find their way to the back of a neck and Hinata still isn't thinking when he cards them through silky hair, grabbing onto the strands and pulling slightly. He's opening his mouth and it's wet and warm and though the heat is almost overwhelming, he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, guys!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter that is halfway between awkward and nervous and positively joyous fills the air and the warmth of Kageyama's face is replaced with cold air. Hinata's eyes snap open and the faces looking back at him range from wide eyes (Yamaguchi and Kinoshita) to euphoric smiles (Suga and Nishinoya). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama's gaze is pointed straight ahead, rigidly refusing to look back even though Hinata knows he can feel his stare (not just because he's tapping on the top of his hand under the table). His face is tinged with the barest hint pink and when Daichi calls from the kitchen that lunch is over, Hinata watches Kageyama shoot out of his seat and power walk out the door without looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata touches his lips absentmindedly as he follows and wonders what Kageyama is thinking about this whole thing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(still) Day 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salty sweat drips down Hinata's forehead and clumps of sand stick mercilessly to his skin. The ball bounces off Tsukishima's fingers on the other side of the net and there's a stupid smirk painted across his face as he lands, blond hair flopping. He grits his teeth in his mouth and a blur of black means Kageyama's hands are perfectly poised. He jumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 minutes into morning practice, the sun already high in the sky and beating down on their shoulders, Hinata had reluctantly put on his shoes when the soles of his feet had started to, literally, burn. But now, the pain is forgotten as his heels dig into the sand and the wind rushes through his hair as he flies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice kill!" Tanaka slaps him on the back and grins. Another voice comes from the left and the high-five he was aiming at Ennoshita's outstretched hand gets cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're planning to be off-sync with Asahi, at least make it clear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata pouts at Kageyama's unsmiling face. He gets an eye roll in response but Kageyama doesn't say anything else before getting back into position. Despite whatever words come out or faces are made, Hinata is glad he and his setter have the mutual understanding that they're both aiming for the top so neither needs to wait for the other. The next spike Hinata lands is perfect in every sense of the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only get to play a few more sets before the heat of the afternoon sun and the relentless lack of solid ground create burning muscles that desperately need soft cushions and throats that need ice cold drinks. Ukai lets them have a couple hours off before dinner and Hinata gets wrapped up in something hilarious Narita says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't realize Kageyama isn't next to him until they get inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group makes their way to the showers and he looks around, trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar glower but all he sees is the waves and seabirds singing behind him. When he gets upstairs, there's a damp towel on the third hook in the bathroom and a pile of sweaty clothes on the floor in the bedroom which means Hinata's too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries again during dinner, managing to weasel his way to the chair next to Kageyama's but their knees don't knock under the table like they usually do. Hinata can't stop thinking about how cold the air has gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you and Kageyama-kun are super cute." Yachi smiles at him, her eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's late into the evening and they're in the sitting room, Hinata watching the TV as Narita lazily flips through the channels while Yachi designs a new poster to put around school. Out of the few sketches she has scattered on the table, Hinata really likes the one of him and Kageyama from the back, both holding volleyballs under opposite arms as they stare upwards toward the net. The numbers 9 and 10 stare out of the page back at him. It's supposed to be a series; Yachi wants the team split up into pairs and the same photo taken for each. He's definitely not biased or anything but Hinata thinks they look the best out of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashes her a grin but his attention snaps back to the screen when Narita settles on a nature documentary that is currently displaying a grasshopper ripping the head off another and calling it their mating ritual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering when you two would finally get together," she continues absentmindedly, frowning when a gust of wind from the open window threatens to flip the papers over, "but I really didn't think it'd be this soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were expecting it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narita snorts from his other side. "Hinata, you guys were not subtle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata is confused. Narita takes his eyes off the TV and stares at him, equally confused. The narrator on the screen is now describing a typical meal of newborn grasshoppers, which unfortunately, is not grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon," Narita glances sideways at Yachi and sets the remote down, "every time he'd piggy-back you at practice when you were tired? The fact that he walks you all the way home when you want the company? Or how you guys are always together? Do you really not know what I'm talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But those are just normal friend things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hasn’t had a significant other before so he really doesn’t know what you’re supposed to do, but surely friends spend time together, right? The documentary has now moved to a nearby spider and Hinata gets distracted for a moment. Kageyama would love this. He makes a mental note to find out the name of it and tell him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, doesn’t matter. We’re just glad you guys finally got your heads out of your asses. It was almost painful waiting for it to happen.” Narita sinks back down into the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi is staring at him with a weird look in her eye but then a mental lightbulb goes off and she frantically turns back to the papers. The group ends up spending another half hour mulling about on the sofa, Yachi hiding her face when more bugs eat each other and Narita and Hinata giggling when the fattest caterpillar slips out of a bird’s grip and lives to see another day because it’s just too dang fat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Suga knocks on the doorframe, reminding them they have another tough day tomorrow so they’d better get some sleep. Narita lets Hinata off with a mild noogie and Yachi with an affectionate one-armed hug and a loud yawn escapes his mouth as he walks away from the pair of first-years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata,” she says as they're about to go their separate ways, “if you ever need to talk, I'm always here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are big and her mouth isn’t smiling like it usually is. Hinata cocks his head and wonders if she’s tired. He's about to ask what she means when she pats him on the arm and leaves him standing alone at the bottom of the stairs with a soft "goodnight". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets to the room he shares with Kageyama, Hinata finds his dark-haired counterpart sprawled face down across the entire bed, angled so there’s barely enough space for someone to sit. He pushes Kageyama over (though not nearly as gently as he'll claim in the morning) so he can wiggle in and the snores thunder in his ears. Hinata doesn’t remember exactly when the warmth lulls him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama blinks his eyes open. He hates that it's only been a few nights and he's already gotten used to hair in his mouth in the mornings. That, and the drops of drool on his shoulder that could only have originated from a certain orange-haired boy. As gently as possible so he doesn't wake him, Kageyama rolls Hinata off his side and sits up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about the day before as he watches Hinata's chest rise and fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kageyama!" Daichi had called from behind while the team went on ahead, chittering and laughing despite being worked to the bone for the third day in a row. The sun was beating down on their shoulders and droplets of sweat had smeared both his and Daichi's hair down on their foreheads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that it's any of my business, but are you and Hinata okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A seabird had been calling out loudly to its posse and he hadn't known what the captain meant but nodded back anyway, angling his shoulders towards the house. Of course they were okay. Then Daichi gave him a look and put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just give him some time. He'll come around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been left on the beach, staring at the blue water and the blue sky and the puffy white clouds. The next thing he knew he was in the shower, massaging soap onto his scalp, without any recollection of getting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shakes his head and stands up, padding over to the doorway. Pausing, he glances back at the lump in the bed and sighs, running a hand through his hair before quietly clicking the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Kageyama?" Hinata grabs him by the wrist after breakfast and looks up with those enormous brown eyes of his. Of course he's okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team has filtered out of the kitchen, making their way outside to start the four mile run before real practice begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did something happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata furrows his eyebrows and doesn't let go. "Stop being weird, Tobio." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone's calling them from the other room and Hinata gives him one last look before walking away. Later, when everyone is back inside for lunch, Kageyama takes a deep breath and rests the back of his hand on Hinata's knee under the table. He doesn't turn but he can feel those brown eyes boring straight into the side of his face and starts counting every grain of rice in his bowl. When Hinata's fingers slide in between the spaces of his own, feather-light, Kageyama focuses doubly hard on the glisten of oil on the meat and the edge of the table cloth brushes against his arm as they eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day 6</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone's had a chance to shower and change into their pj's, they pile onto the sofa and the cushions, popcorn in bowls and cold soda being passed around. The remote in Daichi's hand is held high above Nishinoya's head while the latter attempts to climb the former like a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so we have Chainsaw Massacre or Cabin in the Woods." He announces over the shorter man's head. Tsukishima gets squished against the cushions with a scowl as Narita crash-lands into Tanaka's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are eight votes for Chainsaw Massacre and five for Cabin in the Woods. Kageyama had reluctantly witnessed the entire 22 minutes of Hinata trying to convince Yachi to join them and will never admit how much he admires his tenacity. He was successful so Yachi sits with her knees to her chest, eyes wide and already poised to start biting her nails. She had tried to convince Shimizu-senpai as well, but Shimizu-senpai is a lot better at standing her ground against peer pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're on the floor in front of the sofa, Hinata's right shoulder against Yachi's and his left brushing Kageyama's side. Kageyama can tell he's excited. Like, really excited. Hinata had told them before that he isn't exactly allowed to watch scary movies at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group finds out why when, exactly ten minutes into the movie, Hinata and Yachi let out simultaneous earsplitting screams, each strand of hair on their heads stiffly shooting up. Popcorn goes flying and Hinata can't stop mumbling about how they're all going to die. They clutch to each other, trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Comfort your boyfriend!" Tanaka pushes Kageyama in the back with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first (actual) jump scare makes Yachi clamor up onto the already-stuffed sofa to situate herself directly between Asahi and Daichi while Hinata's face is contorted with a million wrinkles as a scream gets caught in his throat. Kageyama scowls and rubs the sore spot on his spine. Still frowning, he stiffly reaches out, patting Hinata lightly on the head to smooth down the hair that is sticking straight up on its ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Kageyama?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to find Nishinoya is looking at him with a raised eyebrow as someone gets brutally slaughtered with (surprise!) a chainsaw and Hinata whimpers. Even Suga's gaze from the other side of the sofa can be felt and he sighs, roughly throwing his arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, blissfully unaware of the looks they're getting, instinctively buries his face in his chest and Kageyama pretends not to notice Daichi's sideways glances. The music from the screen swells and the protagonist inches closer to whatever danger lies ahead and his fingers are curled around a fistful of Kageyama's cotton t-shirt. It's going to stretch in that one spot and look all weird and Kageyama is annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata only lasts another 14 minutes before the collective boo-ing and popcorn kernels pelted at his head whenever he screams are too much to bear. Kageyama is forced to take him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up outside on the back porch because that's the only place where they are completely safe (they initially went upstairs but Hinata had claimed he could still hear the music and couldn't stop pacing and muttering). So they sit on the bench and light the fire pit and Hinata curls his knees up to his chest, frantically glancing around as Kageyama rolls his eyes and lets the smaller one tuck himself against his side. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>